


SJ and the Picnic

by That_Geek



Series: The Coming Out Series [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Bannerman gang being supportive, F/F, Girlfriends having a picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: A picnic in the park leads to a small confession.
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Alice (OC)
Series: The Coming Out Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999966
Kudos: 11





	SJ and the Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 of the coming out series.   
> From this part on it is all SJA centric. Alice is a name I picked out of thin air so I created her, I kind of picture her with a Northern Irish accent if you are reading this with voices  
> Everything else is not mine.  
> Enjoy

Kate had introduced them. At first, Sarah Jane had suspected it was because the younger woman had taken pity on her and her terrible love life but she soon found out that it was because Alice was just a very fitting person to Sarah Jane’s life. It turns out dating an ex-unit soldier isn’t as bad as she thought it might be, in fact, it made her entire life a lot easier as she didn’t have to lie and pretend she hadn’t travelled through time and space or that her son was created by aliens, she even had the freedom to use her sonic lipstick if needed.

During her time in UNIT, Alice had been a part of the artefacts division, responsible for the handling of the Black Archive and retrieving items intended to be kept there. For this she had travelled all over Earth, Sarah Jane found her stories to be fascinating. When the kids were away Alice had even helped her save the world. Their fifth or maybe sixth date had been interrupted by Travest Polong which Sarah Jane found both hilarious and far too coincidental. There was also a mutual understanding that their respective children and grandchildren, in Alice’s case, came first and nobody was meeting anyone unless both of them were sure.

Alice and Sarah Jane were enjoying a mid-morning picnic; Sarah Jane had completed her story and was excited to tell Alice all about her weekend shenanigans with the kids that involved aliens who spoke backwards.

“Wait, they were speaking almost perfect English but completely backwards?” the woman asked as she picked up a grape from the box on their shared picnic blanket.

“Yes, I swear it's the truth. It was like listening to English as though I wasn’t a native speaker. The poor fellow was just lost” Sarah Jane insisted. 

“Gosh, my weekend was half as…” she trailed off as Sarah Jane’s expression turned from ‘ _ I am listening and engaging intently’  _ to ‘ _ There is something behind you I was not expecting and now I am distracted’,  _ “Oh what is it, please don’t let it be gross or scaly” Sarah Jane shook her head.

“Far worse, it's my neighbour”

“Which one?”

“The nosy one, Gita. Oh the woman is harmless but nosy nonetheless”

“Ah, so nothing like you then” Alice smirked, Sarah Jane’s jaw dropped and she poked her date’s arm.

“I am a journalist, it is my job to  _ investigate _ things” She leans forward and Alice follows suit.

“My dear, investigating is just being nosey for a wage” The two giggle, their heads close together.

“Yoohoo, Sarah” Gita’s voice suddenly got closer. Sarah Jane sat back and smiled up at Gita.

“How are you, Gita?”

“I’m good, Sarah. Just some deliveries in the area. Aren’t you going to introduce us?” She smiles and points at Alice. Now, Sarah Jane wasn’t ashamed, the friends she had all knew she was bi but the people closest to her were different, part of her felt that her love life wasn’t the children’s business or that they’d even care but another part felt that she should be as honest as possible; especially considering the last time she’d hidden someone away..

“This is Alice, she is the person that I am dating quietly” Sarah Jane smiles pointing to Alice who waves up at Gita. The other woman’s face is a commotion of confusion.

“I’m Bisexual, Gita. I like men and women” Sarah Jane filled in the space that was clear for her neighbour. Gita smiled.

“Oh, wow. That’s so good for you, my darling.” Silence falls over them, Alice picks up her glass and takes a big gulp.

“You want some cake, Gita. SJ loves it ``Sarah Jane shook her head at Alice with pursed lips. Gita’s mouth opened and she made a high pitch noise.

“SJ? Oh, that is so cute my darling or should I say, SJ” Sarah jane shook her head.

“You should definitely call her that all the time instead of Sarah”

“No, please” Gita and Alice laughed at the rather meek protest from Sarah Jane, Alice handed Gita a slice of chocolate cake. Gita accepts and waves her fingers in goodbye. They watched the woman walk away, Alice pressing her lips together tightly trying not to laugh.

“That was low”

“At least she won’t be calling you just Sarah anymore” Alice kisses Sarah Jane’s cheek and the woman let her shoulders drop as she leant into her girlfriend.

-SJA-

She slammed the door to the car, a smile on her face. Tonight she would talk to the kids and maybe they could work up to meeting Alice. For now, she decided to have a relaxing afternoon starting with a bath.

The kids came traipsing into the house at the time they always did. They could all hear Sarah Jane in the sitting room, which was a rare occurrence, one by one they entered the room.

“Hi Sarah Jane,” Clyde greeted, plonking himself on the couch beside her. She turned her head and smiled at him. She sipped her tea and looked at her book.

“Good Day, Sarah Jane?” Rani asked.

“Yes actually. I was on a date” the attention of the teens was clearly piqued and they all sat up and in.

“Like a first date”

“No, Luke. I will admit we’ve been seeing each other for some time and we’ve chased by aliens too”

“How come we missed those?” Clyde piped up.

“You were at school and Alice was available,” the older woman shrugged drinking her tea.

“Alice?”

“Yes, Alice. I didn’t tell you all about my attractions because I didn’t think it was appropriate but I think now, it might be important for you to know” Sarah Jane explained, with a small smile.

“So, it's serious. When can I meet her?” Luke asked.

“Alice has grandchildren as well as children, we both want to be sure about our relationship; we don’t want to rush. She knows about Peter, in fact, she assured me she is 100% alive” the kids all nod.

“Sarah Jane, I just want to say that, we still love you and we’ll wait to meet Alice” Sarah Jane reaches over and squeezes Rani’s hand.

“I didn’t want to assume that you would accept it. There is still so much homophobia in the world and many say that Bisexuality is nothing more than a myth which simply isn’t true.”

“I agree with Rani. Now, tell us all about Alice. Important things, is she funny? Because this world-saving already has its funny man” Clyde pointed to himself. The group laughed. Sarah Jane sat back in her chair and began to tell all about her adventures with Alice. This felt good; her family’s support meant more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Luke comes out to his Mum.


End file.
